Naruto: Study of the Heart
by Extra Zero
Summary: The Kyuubi's attack on Konoha is just the beginning of the problems that Kushina Uzumaki has to confront. After being saved by her husband, she must face obstacles including family issues, the threats happening both outside of and within the village of Konoha and affairs. Can she successfully meet these challenges head? Watch as the Uzumaki family's story is about to unfold. [AU]
1. Prologue - Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO. All copyright goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Philosophy, Politics, Romance.**

**Hello fellow readers of Fanfiction, and welcome to my Fanfic known as _Naruto: Study of the Heart_ written by Extra Zero! I never thought I would ever write a Naruto FanFiction ever again so to speak. It's going to be my first Naruto FanFiction after years, so I hope you guys go easy on me please!**

**The story will somewhat follow the original storyline, if not for the fact that Kushina is alive on this one and I am changing the canon in one way or another. This story will be featuring my Original Character, Hikaru, whose journey will intertwine with the lives of others and his own. **

**As an addition, I will attempt to give every character of Konoha 11, the Jounin, ANBU and such a backstory. Yes, that includes TenTen out of everyone. They had so much potential, but unfortunately, Kishimoto threw them aside and wasted such potential. **

**No, my Original Character will not be a Gary Stu, neither will he be the center of attention. Everyone will get as much screen time as possible. He will not, and never will be the strongest in this story. He can compete with some characters, but most of them are likely to beat him. **

**No, this story will never have a harem in behalf of Naruto. He will hook up with one, and only one girl. Neither will he be smart, godlike, dark, edgy and the such. Naruto is just Naruto, an underdog. ****And no, this story will never have lemons featured. I am not good at writing such stuff as that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Table of Fonts<strong>_

* * *

><p>Standard Text - Regular Dialogue &amp; Storytelling.<p>

_Italics _- Emphasis & Thoughts

**Bold **- Dialogue of Power.

**Bold with**** Underlines** - Special Techniques.**  
><strong>

**_Bold with Italics _**- Dialogue of Mystery & Sound Effects.

Underline - Dream.

_Italics with Underlines _- Flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>｢ 10th October, Twelve Years Ago, Konohagakure no Sato <strong>**｣**

* * *

><p>A genius. The best Shinobi of his generation. The most powerful of all the Hokage. The Yellow Flash of the Leaf, that caused enemies to flee on sight. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, had been called all of those things in the past, yet he didn't feel that he deserved them now. Not when he was watching that scene unfold right before him.<p>

The Kyuubi rampaging through the village he was charged with the protection of, claiming the lives of people who trusted him. The sight of bodies littering the ground and of buildings being crushed with ease brought pain to his heart and the screams of helpless women and children rang in his ears, forever lodging themselves in his memory. His thoughts turned to his wife, Kushina Uzumaki and their newborn child, Naruto, frightened and alone in that cabin he had been forced to leave them in. How many people would he let down in one night?

A huge roar came from the snout of the giant fox, as it spun around to face the Hokage Monument. "Finally seen me have you?" Minato smirked, although the words were more for his own benefit than anyone else. Another horrible howl echoed across the chasm that separated Minato from the beast. The fox opened its jaw and summoned an enormous ball of dark chakra, which was ominously pointed towards the young man.

"Not a chance." Minato spat, as he quickly pulled a kunai from his pouch. The chakra was launched from the Kyuubi's mouth and was sent screaming towards him. However, just as the destructive power got close to the mountain an enormous seal appeared in the sky. The ball ploughed in to the seal and sank into it, like an object falling through quicksand.

As soon as it vanished, Minato pointed his seal towards the far off mountains. _"I need to be careful where I send something this size..."_ Minato thought, as the mountain range was reduced to rubble. He then turned his attention to the village and it's people to be more specific. Despite the distance, the identity of the man clad in black, leading the troops was unmistakeable. _"Lord Third, I should have known you'd have been protecting the village in my absence. I need to tell him what happened, so that we can proceed with all the information we have."_

Just as he was about to form his Hiraishin technique, he felt the presence of another person behind him. Just the sight of the black cloak in the corner of his eye was enough for Minato, who swung his arm around and aimed a kunai at the hood of the cloak. To his horror, he found that his arm simply slipped straight through the figure, almost as if he were an illusion. Although, the solid grip of the man's hand as it clamped down on Minato's arm quickly changed that assumption.

"I will be your opponent." The man growled, his deep voice adding another element of fear to the occasion. "And, we're done here." As soon as he finished talking, the world around Minato began to compress all around him. It was a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt and he could feel something akin to a gravitational pull towards the eyehole in the man's yellow mask. Panicked, Minato knew that he had only one option and within milliseconds he was released from his torturous experience.

"What was that?" Minato wondered, as he gulped in breaths of precious air. He ran his hands through the grass beneath him, as he tried to make sense of this crazy night. _"My attack slipped straight through him, yet he had to solidify in order to touch me. What did he do after that? Was he trying to transport me into some other dimension?"_

"You will not escape from me that easily, Yondaime Hokage." The man declared, while he materialised before Minato's very eyes.

_"He uses space-time ninjutsu as well? So that's how he transported so far away in such a short amount of time after taking Kushina. He can use space-time ninjutsu that surpasses mine and he somehow knew about Kushina's seal weakening and the exact time and location we had chosen for the birth. I can only think of one man that could be this skilled and have so much knowledge."_

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked, as the man pulled down his hood to reveal a small tuft of spikey black hair on the top of his head and a yellow mask with one hole presumably for an eye. "No, you couldn't be, he's long since dead."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The man responded, as he produced a long steel chain that he strapped to either wrist.

"It doesn't matter who he is really, he's a bigger threat than the Kyuubi. I must take him out now!"

"There's no hope for you!" Madara exclaimed, as he ran towards Minato. The Fourth Hokage did likewise, looking to wait for that moment he'd have to materialise to touch him. Just as Madara reached out his arm, Minato swung his blade at his body. However, once again he slipped right through and ran straight towards the long chain, which then wrapped itself around him. The metal dug into his skin and the pressure being exerted on him threatened to rip him in half. However, enough of his arm was free so that he could throw the kunai that he held and then teleported towards it and freed himself.

_"He dodges my attacks by making himself intangible and then solidifies in order to attack. However, this entire fight is a giant risk for him. No matter how much chakra he has, he can't keep something as colossal as the Kyuubi summoned for very long so he'll try to finish this quickly. It will all come down to a test of speed, whoever can strike first will win!"_

Both men ran towards each other simultaneously once again. As Minato neared his target, he threw a kunai. As expected, the small projectile passed straight through Madara. Placing his arm to his side, he then created the biggest Rasengan he could in the small time frame he had.

"I have to hold my nerve and wait until he thinks he has me!" Minato stared at Madara's hand, watching as it closed in on him. He waited, just until it got close enough to grasp him. Then, as he saw the fingers curl to touch his arm he put his plan into motion. Instantly, he was above Madara with his Rasengan raised into the air. Not wasting a second, he slammed it straight into the stretched back of Madara and smashed him into the dirt.

The pressure from the attack was enough to create a small crater as Minato mercilessly continued to push down on his opponent. After a couple of excruciating seconds, Madara teleported away just a few feet. With his arm limp and his ego bruised, he cursed the Fourth Hokage under his breath. However, he didn't have the time to elaborate on his annoyance as the sharpness of the cool steel of Minato's kunai penetrated his abdomen. He knew right away what had happened, but it didn't help him to solve the problem he now had.

"A **Keiyaku Fuuin**?!" He stammered, as he noticed the marking that Minato had just placed above his stab wound. "Do you intend to remove the Kyuubi from my control?"

"I already did." Minato shot back, his voice filled with rage. "He is no longer your weapon!"

"You truly do deserve the title of Hokage" Madara said, as he stumbled backwards from Minato's weapon. "Being able to seriously injure me and take the Kyuubi from my control in one move is very impressive. However, don't think that this means you have won. There are many doors left open to me, this was just one. Rest assured, both the fox and this world will one day bow to my will."

At the completion of his sermon, Madara vanished. Minato took a moment of contemplation, staring at the now empty space. "I have a horrible feeling that he wasn't lying just then. However, I have no time to think of that right now. I must get to the village."

* * *

><p><strong>｢ Several Minutes Later <strong>**｣**

* * *

><p>"Keep going, don't let up for even a second!"<p>

"We have to hold it off until the Fourth Hokage arrives!"

"Let me go! My parents are out there fighting, let me go!"

Many men have said that the sounds of war are the toughest to hear. Up until that night, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, had agreed with them. However, nothing could be compared to hearing the sounds of comrades dying while defending their home against such evil. In war, there is the at least the faint hope of victory and the adrenaline of the situation that had been prepared for to keep you going. Yet, this was completely different. There was no hope, no kind of preparation. They couldn't even protect the innocent villagers, they didn't have the time. How could everything have come to this?

"No, not that again!" The Kyuubi arched its head backwards ominously. It was obviously preparing another one of those attacks, the one that Minato had dealt with last time. Yet, there was no Minato to save them now. Uncharacteristically, Hiruzen bitterly turned his thoughts to those who weren't there, wanting to find a scapegoat.

Orochimaru, whose evil deeds also drove away Jiraiya leaving the three Sannin of Konoha absent when the village needed its strength the most. Minato, the man who he had given the role of Hokage to. Had he been wrong about him? Leaving now of all times isn't the sign of a strong leader after all.

"It's the Fourth!" A nameless Shinobi cried out. Scarcely able to believe his eyes, Hiruzen looked up to see the giant frame of Gamabunta sitting on top of the demon fox. On top of him, miniscule in comparison, was the figure of the young man he had been cursing just a second before. Hiruzen felt disgusted with himself for his doubts, while at the same time feeling a small rush of relief. Although, he also knew that even Minato's arrival wouldn't be enough to suddenly turn the tide of this battle. He quickly turned round to the ANBU that had gathered, wanting to find anyone that could put up a sufficient barrier to stop the blast that was still directed at them.

However, such a request wasn't necessary. Both the Kyuubi and Minato disappeared, leaving only a confused toad behind. When the horizon lit up with a bright light, it was obvious what Minato and done and where he had gone. The village was safe for the moment at least, but their troubles still remained.

"Enma, revert back to your normal form!" Hiruzen demanded and his faithful summon did as requested. Not wasting a second, Hiruzen jumped onto the back of the powerful monkey and pointed towards the now dimming horizon. "We need to get over there as fast as possible in order to provide support for Minato. You can travel far faster than I can, so we have to get moving!"

* * *

><p><strong>｢ Few Minutes Later <strong>**｣**

* * *

><p>"Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to wake you." Minato wasn't sure what amazed him the most. The fact that Kushina was capable of making a joke at that moment or that Naruto had only just woken up despite all of the commotion that had just arrived at his location. Minato cradled the boy for a second, waving him gently in an unsuccessful attempt to sooth the child.<p>

"I'm almost out of chakra..." Kushina whispered, as the pain of the last two hours began to catch up with her. "I'll drag the Kyuubi back inside of me and die along with it. That will at least give you some time to prepare, and I'll be able to save you both with the little chakra I have left. Minato, thank you for everything you have done for me..."

In spite of all that had happened over the last hour, those words hurt Minato more than anything else. Hearing his soul mate talk about ending her life while their child cried out in his arms was nothing short of heartbreaking. He just wanted to hold her, to tell her that it would all be all right and he would fix it.

Except he couldn't, he had no way of fixing this the way he wanted. Sure, he had succeeded in saving the village but had failed his family. It made him wonder, as Hokage, a father and a husband, which was more important?

"Don't cry Minato." Kushina said with an unconvincing smile. He hadn't actually noticed the tears streaming down his face until she spoke, the inward manifestation of his emotions taking the focus of his concentration. "I'm happy. Happy that you loved me and that it's our sons birthday. When I think of the life we could have had, all I can think is that we'd be happy. My only regret is that I won't be able to see him grow up."

_"Maybe not..."_ Minato thought, as he looked down at the screaming child he still held tightly. "I can't be a father on my own, can I? How well would I be able to raise him without Kushina by my side anyway? I'm sorry but without your mother, there's not much point for me to carry on either."

"I'll seal my chakra inside of Naruto and then use the Shiki Fuujin to seal the Yang Half of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto and the Yin Half inside of you." Minato said softly, trying to soften the blow of his crazy plan. Even as he spoke the words it sounded incomprehensible yet he knew that it made since. It was the least he could do for her and it also made sense in other levels.

"I can't let the Kyuubi come back without a Jinchuriki, it would upset the balance of power." Minato explained over Kushina's loud exceptions. "This is the only way I can create a new Jinchuriki and he will be the one to fight off the harbinger of disaster, that man with the mask." Minato performed a cross-shaped handseal, creating a precise replica of himself. He would thus afterwards begin making seals for the Shiki Fuujin, ready to commit himself to an eternity of hellish torture.

"**Shiki Fuujin!**" The Shinigami, an otherworldly creature with long, ghost-white hair and purple skin covered by a white long-sleeved robe appeared behind Minato Namikaze as he faced the Kyuubi. It was his last resort. If this plan of his to seal the Tailed Beast didn't work, the Village Hidden in the Leaves would be doomed.

Kushina scowled. "Don't even think about doing it, Minato! Naruto will only suffer with that monster sealed inside of him!" Minato gave his anxious wife a reassuring smile. It didn't work as he intended. "Please, Minato, don't do it! Seal the Nine-Tails into me. Even if it costs me my life, as long as the damn fox is dead, Naruto and everyone in the village can live peacefully!"

"That won't work, Kushina... I can not seal the entire Nine-Tails inside of you." Minato said as calmly as he could. "The Nine-Tails will escape if that happens and our efforts will be wasted. If I seal the Nine-Tails into Naruto, it will be much more difficult for it to escape, since the younger the vessel is, the stronger the seal will become. All I want you to do for me is to run away once I grab the Nine-Tails, so that Naruto can have at least one parent to take care of him."

"I can't, Minato..." Kushina said, choking back a sob. The silver chains Kushina used to restrain the Nine-Tails began to fade in and out, but she vowed to maintain them for as long as possible. "I'm dying. When that man removed the Nine-Tails from me, it weakened me so much. I don't know if I'll have enough energy to escape. I'm struggling to maintain my chains, even now."

Minato frowned. "Naruto needs someone to raise him, someone that will keep him safe from harm and love him. I've already summoned the Shinigami, so I can't be the one to do it. Kushina, it has to be you. I love you so much. I just wish that this didn't have to happen."

"And I love you, Minato, now and always." Kushina smiled sadly. "You should say something to Naruto... before you go."

Before Minato could, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, came to his successor's aid. "Minato! What is happening to you?" Hiruzen called out from behind the barrier surrounding the Nine-Tails.

"Don't worry about me, Hiruzen," Minato replied. "I want you to do me a favour. No matter what happens, please protect my son in any way you can. Even if Naruto is the Kyuubi, or becomes possessed by it, please protect him."

"I will do as you say, Minato," Hiruzen agreed, albeit with some confusion. Minato allowed a small smile to come to his face. Hiruzen left the area just after Minato, who now stood in front of his wife, had finished giving Naruto his heartfelt advice. Tears streaked Kushina's face, for this would be the last time she would see her husband.

"Minato, is there anything else you want to say to Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto... I love you and I'm sorry that I can't be a father to you like I hoped I could be..." His heart clenched, since he knew that once this was over, Naruto would be joining him in whatever afterlife awaited them. With a smile on his face and a heavy heart, he directed the Shinigami once more. After the Yang Half of Nine-Tailed Fox had been dragged into Naruto through Minato's Bunshin, Minato prepared his last technique. "Kushina, this is goodbye. And... I'm sorry."

Kushina grabbed the back of Minato's neck, pulling him close. Their foreheads touched. "Don't be. We'll be together again someday... That's an eternal promise!" She was so weak, so frail and so tired, but she knew that as long as Naruto was safe, she would be able to endure any pain.

"**Fuuin!**" Minato's eyes went blank as soon as he performed the technique, but he knew it was successful. Although he couldn't see it, Minato knew what was happening at that moment. The Shinigami's arm had pressed through Minato's stomach and had latched on to the other half of Kyuubi.

With a sickening cry, the Kyuubi was sucked into Kushina, a black seal was emblazoned on Kushina's stomach. The seal was set, the deed was done. The last thing Minato heard as the last dredges of his chakra faded away was the Shinigami's otherworldly voice. "The agreement has been fulfilled. The Kyuubi has been contained and bound to its vessel."

Kushina would scream at the top of her lung as her consciousness slipped away from her slowly before everything went black. She held her newborn baby boy in a warm embrace, her breathing was deep and worn out. She was now sleeping.

Meanwhile, Minato dropped lifelessly to the ground, a smile still on his face. The last thing he saw was the unconscious and sleeping form of Kushina and Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>「 TO BE CONTINUED 」<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>「 <strong>****EXTRA ******」********

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Kushina Uzumaki.

**Birthdate: **July 10 (24)

**Height: **165 centimeters.

**Weight: **47 kilograms.

**Blood Type: **B.

**Classification: **Jinchuuriki - Kurama (Yin Half).

**Affiliation: **Konohagakure.

**Clan: **Uzumaki Clan.

**Ninja Rank: **Jounin.

**Nature Type:** Wind Release, Water Release, Yin Release.

**Favorite Food:** Salt Ramen.

**Hobbies: **Chatting, Pulling Pranks.

**Voice: **Emi Shinohara.

* * *

><p><strong>| Hiraishin no Jutsu |<strong>

* * *

><p>The <strong>Hiraishin <strong>(**飛雷神の術, ****Flying Thunder God Technique**) is a technique created by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, which allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>「 Contract Seal<strong>**** ******」********

* * *

><p><strong>Keiyuki Fuuin <strong>(**契約封印, Contract Seal**). When the user implements this fūinjutsu on a summoner, it removes any direct control the summoner has over a summoned creature. Close contact appears to be required for the implementation of the seal. Minato Namikaze used this technique to wrest a Sharingan-controlled Kurama from Tobi's control. Though the Contract Seal removes the summoner's ability to control its summon, it does not give the user of the fuuinjutsu the ability to control the summon in turn. Doing this does seem to negate the time limit a summoned controlled creature.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>「 Rasengan<strong>**** ******」********

* * *

><p>The <strong>Rasengan <strong>(**螺旋丸, Spiralling Sphere**) is an A-rank technique invented by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, which he created by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan; his plan was to take the shape transformation of one's chakra to the "highest possible point" and then combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a technique that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand seals to control. Although he died before he could accomplish the latter feat, on shape transformation alone, the Rasengan is still a powerful, versatile, and difficult technique to learn and master.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>「 Shiki Fuujin<strong>**********」********

* * *

><p>The <strong>Shiki Fuujin <strong>(**屍鬼封尽,** **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**) is a seal developed by the Uzumaki Clan. It invokes the power of a spectral entity known as the Shinigami that can only be seen when it grasps one's soul. Once called upon, the Shinigami hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, uttering some unintelligible chanting, and after some time a cursed seal appears on its arm.

The soul of the summoner is then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm into the user's chest to grab the soul of its target. At the user's command, the Shinigami then performs the sealing by dragging the target's soul into the user whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark. However, the sealing is double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the target's, both souls trapped for all eternity within the fiend's stomach.

It is also possible for the user to seal multiple targets through the use of shadow clones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's<em>_ Note: _**Well, here it is you guys. The prologue of my Naruto FanFiction, _Study of the Heart_. Nothing much to say really outside that it was fun writing this chapter, especially for the Minato x Kushina romance. Though, it was also hard at the same time considering the fact that I am writing another Fan Fiction to be released which is, _Dragon Ball: Generation Z_.

I also had a pretty hard time coming up with a title for this story. I don't know whether it sounds good to you guys or not, if not then feel free to leave me a message for some titles I can use for this story! They are truly appreciated!

Anyway, beside of that, reviews are appreciated! They give me the motivation and confidence to continue writing this story further. Plus, it gives me the power to write even faster!

With that said, see you guys on the next chapter of _Naruto: Study of the Heart_! Until then, love and peace!


	2. Prologue - Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO. All copyright goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however, hold copyright to Hikaru.**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Philosophy, Politics, Romance.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Table of Fonts<strong>_

* * *

><p>Standard Text - Regular Dialogue &amp; Storytelling.<p>

_Italics _- Emphasis & Thoughts

**Bold **- Dialogue of Power.

**Bold with**** Underlines** - Special Techniques.**  
><strong>

**_Bold with Italics _**- Dialogue of Mystery & Sound Effects.

Underline - Dream.

_Italics with Underlines _- Flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>｢ 17th October, Twelve Years Ago, Konohagakure no Sato <strong>**｣**

**| Morning |**

* * *

><p>Kushina woke up in a hospital bed. She remembered Minato finishing the sealing jutsu and the Nine-Tails was sucked into both her son and herself. She remembered being wounded as the Kyuubi screamed at being incarcerated yet again. She let out a sigh and looked up to the ceiling, the light was flickering and there was a few moths circling around it. A nurse must have seen her eyes opened because she heard them talking about the Sandaime. Sarutobi-sama would probably arrive soon with many questions that they hadn't had the time to properly answer the night of the attack. The night of Naruto's birth.<p>

Kushina was weak, but she was alive. And she wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms. To protect him. She knew all about what it was like to be a young jinchuuriki. She knew what it was like to grow up alone, discriminated and hated for something she couldn't help. "Nurse..." Kushina rasped. Her throat and chest hurt badly. She didn't even bother trying to form chakra. She simply searched for a call button. She was still exhausted. Her heritage gave her incredible longevity and health, but she had been injured badly. It would take some time to completely heal. As much as she wanted to storm off and find her son, she would have to rely on others.

The nurse came in and looked at Kushina. "You are an amazing woman, Uzumaki-san." The nurse said, beaming a soft smile toward Kushina. "Nobody expected you to wake up. When Sandaime-sama brought you in, you had internal injuries and suffered from severe chakra exhaustion."

"Where is my son?" Kushina asked, grabbing the nurse's arm. "Where is Sarutobi-sama?"

"Please. You must calm down, Uzumaki-san. Your injuries are severe." Kushina's temper flared. She knew that she should rest. Objectively, she knew that it was a bad idea. But she hadn't seen her son, her husband had used a forbidden sealing jutsu that dragged him to hell to save them, and she thought that she had died. She knew better, but her temper got the better of her.

"NO! BRING ME MY SON!" She screamed, forming chakra and channeling it into her body. "NOW!" The nurse screamed in agony, and Kushina realized that she was squeezing the poor woman's arm with a combination of a mother's protective instincts and the enhanced strength of a Jinchuuriki. Kushina let go of the nurse.

"I'm sorry. Please. Just bring me my son..." Kushina pleaded, worry seeping into her voice.

"Thank the gods..." Came a familiar voice, Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin crouched in the window. "I know that I am the boy's godfather, but I would have been terrible at it. Sarutobi-sensei would have had to do most of the work. I know nothing of babies." Jiraiya had his head hung in shame. He wouldn't meet Kushina's eyes.

"Where is he, Jiraiya-sensei? Do you know?" Kushina pleaded.

"Old man Sarutobi is protecting him at the moment." Jiraiya stopped. "I..." Jiraiya turned away. He couldn't even look in her general direction. His favorite students had grown up, gotten married, and had a child. To top it off, they had asked him to be the boy's godfather. He knew his own faults. He knew that he couldn't be around for the boy until he was older. He just couldn't. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," His voice was barely a whisper, his fists were clenched.

Kushina was barely paying attention. Her body was screaming in pain from her exertion with the nurse. Jiraiya was sorry. Why wouldn't he be sorry for her? Her husband, his favorite student, had died protecting the village. It hit her then. Minato was dead. Not only dead, but dragged off by the Shinigami. She wept openly. Her son was alive. Her husband was dead. She was still excited about her son, but it was bittersweet without Minato. They were shinobi, she is a Jinchuuriki. They knew the risks. But she had always dealt with it in the long term by denying the possibility of their deaths.

The nurse led Sarutobi into the room. Jiraiya still wouldn't look at Kushina, but he didn't leave either. Kushina was flooded with joy at the tiny baby Sarutobi brought her. She cried harder, bringing Naruto into her uncharacteristically gentle embrace. He had blonde hair, just like Minato. He was small. A body so tiny as to be ephemeral, with no weight to confirm its existence. Tears fell on the plump rosebud cheek of the baby in her arms. She would sob harder, holding the child in a warm embrace.

Watching this sentimental moment between Kushina and her newborn child, Sarutobi would turn around and leave the hospital quietly. Heading towards the Hokage Residence. He was now forced to lead his people, this village itself once again, he would first need to restore order and then call a Council Meeting to assess the state of affairs occurring in the village.

* * *

><p><strong>｢ Hokage Residence, Council Chamber <strong>**｣**

**********｟ Several Minutes Later ｠**********

* * *

><p>Everyone found themselves in the Council Chamber within the Hokage Residence. It has already been an entire week since the Nine-Tailed Fox attack. There are three different branches to the Council Room separated by divisions. The first of the three branches was the Civilian Council, they sat on a rectangular shaped table in the upper left corner of the room. They are comprised of wealthy merchants and influential citizens regarded in high authority.<p>

The second of the three branches was the Shinobi Council, sitting on a circular table in the right corner. They consisted of the Clan Heads of the Shinobi Clans of Konoha. They comprise of the following: The Aburame led by Shibi, the Akimichi led by Choza, the Yamanaka led by Inoichi, the Nara led by Shikaku, the Uchiha led by Fugaku, the Hyuuga led by Hiashi, and the Inuzuka Clan led by Tsume.

On the front row was where the village elders and the Hokage himself sat. The elders comprise of the Sandaime's old teammates, Homaru Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, and his old rival Danzo Shimura. Before Hiruzen's arrival, they were all in their own conversations when suddenly the doors to the chambers burst open and the Hokage strode in. All conversation immediately died down as Hiruzen went to his seat and sat down. Sarutobi then raised his hand and spoke in a voice commanding respect, "We are all here, so let us get started. I want a report on our current situation. Hyuuga-san, you may tell us first."

With this, Hiashi stood up and turned towards the Sandaime. "Thank you, Hokage-sama my clan is currently doing well. Our compound only suffered light damage and our clan took light casualties." And thus, it went on as each Clan Head presented their status reports to the Hokage.

"Thank you, Clan Heads. Our Shinobi Forces, while taking losses are still numerable enough to act as a defensive force. In due time — you will need to prepare your Clan members for an influx in missions so we can show we still have a sizeable force, we cannot let any of the other shinobi villages know our current struggles." He then turned to the Civilian Council. "And how are the civilians holding up Haruno-san?" He addressed to a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face.

"We are doing as well as can be expected Hokage-sama. But there are a sizable amount of civilians who believe the Kyuubi isn't really defeated. For all we know, it just disappeared after the Yondaime died. So many of us are wondering what exactly happened, Hokage-sama." Once the blonde-haired woman finished, she sat down and everyone's eyes turned to the Hokage, also wondering the same thing.

Sarutobi let out a sigh and rubbed his face with both hands. "I know exactly how the Kyuubi was defeated... The Yondaime used a Kinjutsu to defeat the Bijuu. He sealed it inside a young boy and his mother." After a long session of thinking, Sarutobi decided to not let Minato's kinsmen to be known. Minato would have wanted that, there is a reason why he kept his marital status private from the public.

The only ones who did know were Sarutobi himself, Minato's sensei Jiraiya, and possibly Minato and Kushina's closest friends. And as he expected, before he could continue the room burst into yells and screams for the boy and woman's death, though those came from the Civilian Council while the Shinobi Council minus Fugaku merely sat and contemplated their feelings and decisions.

Meanwhile, at the elder's table, Danzo sat with a narrowed eye. _"A Jinchuuriki? Not only one, but two Jinchuuriki! This is my chance, I must have this boy and his mother this instant!"_

Having enough, Sarutobi slammed his fist down onto the table. "Silence! That's enough! The Yondaime Hokage wanted the boy and his mother to be seen as a heroes of the hidden leaf. They are not 'demons' but human beings who was chosen to save this village."

"But Hokage-sama, the boy and woman are surely the Kyuubi! Now is our chance to kill the demons once and for all!" This time a random merchant form the Civilian Council stood up. But just as Sarutobi was going to retort, Danzo cut in, "Fools! Do you not realize the chance we have? We have two Jinchuuriki of the strongest Bijuu. If we train the boy and woman, Konoha can become the strongest village in the Elemental Nation!"

_"So that was your plan, huh Danzo... Well unfortunately, I made a promise to Minato that I would protect his son and wife, and I plan to do just that."_ Sarutobi thought. And so on it went, the two parties arguing back and forth, the Civilians wanting Kushina and Naruto to be put to death and the Clan Heads along with the Hokage wanting him to be given a chance to live. At the end of the meeting, Sarutobi decided to make Kushina and Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki an S-ranked secret, punishable by death.

But sadly, that wasn't meant to be, because as soon as the meeting was over, one of the Civilian Council members spread word of Kushina and Naruto's status. "Oh boy... Find Boar and Dog and tell them to meet at my office in two hours." Hiruzen demanded one of the Jonins before picking up his kiseru pipe to take a relaxing smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>「 TO BE CONTINUED 」<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Hiruzen Sarutobi.

**Birthdate: **February 8 (56)

**Height: **163 centimeters.

**Weight: **50 kilograms.

**Blood Type: **A.

**Occupation: **Hokage.

**Affiliation: **Konohagakure.

**Clan: **Sarutobi Clan.

**Ninja Rank: **Kage.

**Nature Type: **Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release.

**Favorite Food:** Hijiki Seaweed.

**Hobbies: **Chatting with young women.

**Voice: **Hidekatsu Shibata.

* * *

><p><strong>| Jinchuuriki |<strong>

* * *

><p>The <strong>Jinchuuriki <strong>(**人柱力, ****The Power of Human Sacrifice**) are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. The jinchuuriki are typically lonely and miserable people, as they are often shunned and discriminated by their fellow villagers, who view them as the tailed beasts themselves.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>「 Hokage<strong>**** ******」********

* * *

><p>The <strong>Hokage<strong> (**火影, Fire Shadow**) are the leaders of Konohagakure. They are generally acknowledged as the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their being chosen for the position.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>「 Konoha Council<strong>**** ******」********

* * *

><p>The <strong>Konoha Council<strong> (**ご意見番, Go-Ikenban, Honoured Opinion Watch**) exists to help the Hokage govern the village and to make sure all decisions are made with the best interest of Konoha and its inhabitants in mind. The council consists of three branches: The Civilian, Shinobi and Elder Council. Although the Hokage always has the final say in the matter, the councillors are there to give their opinions and advice, thus making sure the decisions made are fair and take into account all possibilities and viewpoints. Both have decades' worth of experience and knowledge and hold a social position similar to that of the Hokage. They exert great influence over the governing of Konoha and have garnished wide support from the village's shinobi and are regarded with the same respect as that of the Hokage. If a Hokage is to die, it is up to them to elect a new Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's<em>_ Note: _**Well, here it is you guys. The aftermath of the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack and the second part to the prologue of my Naruto FanFiction, _Study of the Heart_. Nothing much to say on this one either except it was a fun ride to write. I liked writing the motherly moment Kushina had with baby Naruto and the Council Meeting, it was entertaining I tell you.

Now, before I end this chapter, let me answer one of my reviewers.

* * *

><p><strong>「 REVIEWS 」<strong>

* * *

><p>Kit: Can naruto either be paired with kushina or mikoto or can it be a female itachi (Izumi or whatever other name) Soo kushina can save some uchihas and keep neji from being such an ass by ruining the clouds kidnapping<p>

Answer: Naruto will not be paired up with Kushina, Mikoto or a Female Itachi. He will most likely end up with either one of the girls of the Konoha 11, if not I am having a change of heart. A Female Itachi would be too difficult for me to write considering the fact I've already planned out the plot. Regarding the Uchiha Clan, that depends on how well it is executed.

If I allowed Mikoto or someone close to Sasuke to survive, then the story would most likely not progress. As for the Neji part, there is not much Kushina can do to prevent the Byakugan catastrophe. She was never really that close to the Hyuuga Clan to begin with.

* * *

><p>Anyway, beside of that, reviews are appreciated! They give me the motivation and confidence to continue writing this story further. Plus, it gives me the power to write even faster!<p>

With that said, see you guys on the next chapter of _Naruto: Study of the Heart_! Until then, love and peace!


	3. Prologue - Part III

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO. All copyright goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however, hold copyright to Hikaru.**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Philosophy, Politics, Romance, Slice of Life.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Table of Fonts<strong>_**

* * *

><p>Standard Text - Regular Dialogue &amp; Storytelling.<p>

_Italics _- Emphasis & Thoughts

**Bold **- Dialogue of Power.

**Bold with**** Underlines** - Special Techniques.**  
><strong>

**_Bold with Italics _**- Dialogue of Mystery & Sound Effects.

Underline - Dream.

_Italics with Underlines _- Flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>｢ 17th October, Twelve Years Ago, Konohagakure no Sato <strong>**｣**

**| Afternoon |**

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon in Konoha, the sun was bright, the wind was gentle and soothing, and there was not a cloud in the cerulean sky. The shops were open, and buildings were to be rebuilt once again by architect. They had a new Hokage in office and the structure of the village had been repaired from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's rampage not too long ago.<p>

Boar and Dog walked into the Hokage's Office three hours past the time of their appointment. However, the Hokage merely smiled and gestured the men to a chair as he finished the last piece of desk work standing in front of him. As Boar and Dog sat, Dog took in his surroundings, noting the two ANBU on guard, and the aide that was standing next to the Hokage's desk, waiting stoically to carry the paperwork away. "That will be all for now," The Third Hokage said, emitting a long deep, audible breath of tiredness as he would hand over the scroll to the aide. "Rabbit and Turtle, you are dismissed as well. Come back in half an hour."

The aide scurried out and the two ANBU guards followed shortly after giving a sharp salute. Behind his own mask, Dog raised an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing. As the door closed, the Hokage emitted a deep breath once again, this time in incitement. "Remove your masks please..." Sarutobi said followed by, "I'd rather have this conversation with Hikaru and Kakashi, not Boar or Dog."

"Oh, of course, sir." Hikaru said as he and Kakashi would remove their ANBU masks, and tuck them into their pouches, retrospectively. Kakashi's silvery white hair hung haphazardly over his face, covering part of the scar that ran down the left side of his face. He closed his left eye out of habit and then gave the Hokage an inquisitive look with his remaining eye.

"I have two topics we need to debate on, so I will start with the easier of the two." Hiruzen said, giving Kakashi a faint smile. "I want you to take over Hikaru's position as head of the ANBU forces. As you are aware, ANBU traditionally reports directly to the Hokage. However, I am more concerned about the actions of Danzo, his Root Division and the loyalty of the other ANBU members. I want you to reconstruct its members and eliminate any threats. I trust you to use your best judgment on how to handle each situation."

"Hmm..." Kakashi hummed as he tilted his head in contemplation.

"I will not order you to do this." Hiruzen added, "However you are my first choice for this appointment, so I hope you will accept."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it." Kakashi responded nonchalantly. "Any particular methods you'd like it reconstructed?"

"I want those who you trust to report directly to you until it is finished. I will not be able to speak to you much about it, given the nature of the mission. But for now you will be the new ANBU captain, and Hikaru will go back to Hikaru Miyazaki whereas Boar will be permanently on a mission elsewhere." Hiruzen said.

"Fair enough." Hikaru said, nodding his head in agreement. He was never the natural-born leader, he is quick to act, passionate and temperamental once triggered. He wasn't cut out for being an ANBU, let alone an ANBU Captain. Kakashi on the other hand was a natural-born leader, a child prodigy who only appears once every generation. He has all the flavors to become a potential Hokage candidate in the future. He is practical, experienced, mature, and one of the most feared if not respected shinobi.

"Good, now for my second proposal. And Hikaru, I will not order you to do this, but I hope you will consider what I am asking you to do." Hiruzen started, and Kakashi's ears pricked up a little at the hesitation in the Hokage's voice. "I am searching for a guardian for Uzumaki Kushina and her newborn child Naruto. I realize you are quite young yourself, but they need someone to look after them in their current condition. Someone that will hopefully spend more time making sure they are safe instead of allowing harm to come to them."

Now Hikaru understood, and he merely stared at the Hokage as he recollected of what he knew of the boy and woman. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was sealed within them both, leaving them with no home. As far as Hikaru knew, they were being held under medical attention. The Hokage ignored his blank stare and continued on.

"Kushina and Naruto are Minato's remaining family left, so I had hoped maybe you would be able to look past the monster sealed inside them to see the Yondaime's sacrifice."

"Why me, may I ask?" Hikaru couldn't help but enquire out of plain curiosity.

"As I said earlier, they are Minato's only remaining family, and whoever supervises them needs to be strong enough to protect them. They are currently being hospitalized." Hiruzen said as his hands tensed up, "But god knows what will happen to them once they are released. They might get off with a collection of bruises, a broken bone or even more." Hiruzen said wistfully.

He considered it one of his greatest failure that he had been unable to do as the Yondaime has requested. Instead of the villagers seeing Kushina and Naruto as heroes, they viewed them as the scum of the earth, not worth their protection or aid. In fact many actively sought to harm the mother and her newborn child during nighttimes. "She is broken, her husband just died. She needs all the time she needs to recover. Beside, I'm pretty sure little Naruto wouldn't mind a big brother figure or something of the sort."

"Hokage-sama, I'm only 16 years old... I don't know how to take care of a baby and his mother." Hikaru stated with a grimace. "I didn't exactly have parental figures myself."

"I understand that you feel unprepared, however all new caretakers feel that way. And you must realize that Naruto is no ordinary child, so anything you might have known about children would probably be useless in one way or another." Hiruzen said with a laugh before his face sobered up again. "Things will only get harder for the boy and his mother as years passes by as they shoulder the burden of being a Jinchuriki. I thought you'd come to an understanding." The older man said, followed by a long silence.

The young man would glance down at the caramel-colored floor, contemplating of what the old man proposed. When Hikaru heard he would have the mother and her child under his care, he braced himself. The wound left by the Third Shinobi World War still bled, the countless killings he did in the name of Konoha, all the innocent people, all the children he has killed in cold blood was still fresh in his mind. Since the war, Hikaru has had suicidal tendencies. He even considered to kill himself through seppuku once the war was over.

Was this his way to atone for his sins? For all of the actions he has committed in the past? All of the people he has killed? Yes, this was perhaps a way to make his past pale in comparison to the present day and the future. "I understand." Hikaru said softly, looking into Hiruzen's eyes as another minute went by. "I'll take them in, though I still don't think I'm the best choice for this appointment."

"Thank you Hikaru, I am in your debt." Hikaru nodded in response and stood up, pulling his mask out and sliding it back on. Kakashi likewise.

"I'll see to the paperwork, and you can pick them up from the hospital in five days after you move into your new home." Hikaru nodded his head again and slipped out the window alongside with Kakashi as Rabbit and Turtle returned, the time limit up.

* * *

><p><strong>｢ 23rd October, Konoha Hospital <strong>**｣**

**| Morning |**

* * *

><p>The sky was blue and cloudless. The last rays of light made it through the window, illuminating four silhouettes, and creating a nimb around a simple, wheelchair in the middle of the room. The person sitting by was none other than Kushina, with little Naruto in her arms. Her eyes were somber, downcast as she was looking out the window.<p>

"Jiraiya-sensei, it doesn't matter... I'm not dead." Kushina stated softly.

"It matters. I heard that you two might be dead and my first thought was, 'I hope Sarutobi-sensei doesn't know I'm his godfather,' because I didn't want a baby around. You and Minato honored me and I nearly blew it off because I don't like babies." Jiraiya said fiercely. He had vowed that he would be the very best godfather possible.

Kushina paused, looking at the Sannin intent on murdering the man. He hadn't left her alone since she entered the hospital. Naruto was finally asleep and the dolt was nearly screaming at her. He really did know nothing about babies. For being such a renowned pervert, the Sannin was amazingly uninformed about the aftermath.

"Shhh..." Kushina shushed. "Naruto is finally asleep." She had a hard look in her eyes. She had slightly recovered from her injuries. A testament to her Uzumaki life force. She knew that Jiraiya was wracked with guilt. At first, she had been infuriated with the Sannin, but after several months she was mostly just tired.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you aren't helping. I'm exhausted. Naruto is definitely an Uzumaki. He has endless stamina and I don't have the energy to be mad at you anymore. We are safe within the village. Just go somewhere. Write your books. If you wake Naruto again, by all that is righteous and holy in this world I swear I will poison you and then beat you to death. I mean it. Come back often, but leave. Tsunade has been gone since the end of the war. You are fantastic with genin, but Naruto is only a baby."

"But—"

"I'm letting you off the hook, Jiraiya-sensei." Kushina said in honesty. It wasn't the old lecher's fault, really. It was like the scorpion and the frog. "Just make sure that you come back around." She added.

Jiraiya hung his head. They had had this conversation many times before, but he could tell that the Red-Hot Habenero was no longer angry with him. He would have deserved it if she had held a grudge forever. He knew that. After the first time Kushina had forgiven him, he'd made the vow. He intended to keep it, but he couldn't fight her anymore. She was right. He hated that she was right, but he admitted it. "You're right. I'm not helping. I will not fail again. I will return."

Kushina sighed. "I almost wish you'd just go peep at the hot springs so I could have some peace..." Kushina muttered. She was too tired to be offended by the old lecher. She fell asleep where she sat on the wheelchair leaving Jiraiya to wonder if she'd meant it. Jiraiya made sure to secure the hospital wing before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>｢ Several Hours Later <strong>**｣**

**| Afternoon |**

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san, are you in here?" The creaking of the hospital door opening awoke Kushina from her sleep and she opened her eyes. The illumination from the window allowed her to see a unfamiliar old man standing at the doorway, it was none other than the doctor. "Good afternoon Uzumaki-san, how are you doing?" The doctor enquired, approaching the red haired woman. But to no avail got no response. "Uzumaki-san." The doctor's voice proclaimed louder, placing his hands on the woman's shoulder, getting her back to reality.<p>

"Is everything alright, Uzumaki-san?"

Kushina glanced up to see the Doctor's worried expression. Smiling she turned her head, looking out the window. "Sorry... I was just thinking of some better ways I could be spending my days than being stuck here." She said as the wind from the window picked up, breeze rushing through her beautiful red hair.

"I figured this room would begin to be too much for you. That is why, exactly today, you are free to go. Somebody has come get you." The doctor said with a warm smile.

"Please come in, Hikaru-san." The old man gestured, causing Kushina to raise her right eyebrows in surprise by the individual standing before her.

_"M-Minato?" _No, this wasn't Minato. He died, sacrificing his life for his wife, child and the villagers of Konoha. The red haired woman rubbed her eyes to get a clear view of the man standing before her. It was indeed not Minato.

It was a young man with mahogany unkempt hair and a pair of cinnamon eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his youthful looks, he is relatively muscular. Who is he? She knew no person who went by the name Hikaru. The only people she was acquainted were people such Kakashi, Mikoto, Tsume and the Nara. What business did he have with her? "I don't quite understand doctor, who is... He?" The Uzumaki enquired, pointing her index finger toward Hikaru whose smile never faltered. "Hikaru Miyazaki, at your service!" The young man said, giving the red haired woman a two-fingered salute.

"As you may not know, Hikaru here will be your caretaker and guardian for the time being. He has been appointed directly by the Hokage himself." The old man said, gesturing the brown haired man with his left hand. Kushina lowered her head and bit her lower lip, causing a faint red patch to appear on the area. She could taste the bit of blood her bite drew.

"I did not ask Sarutobi for this..." She murmured, her voice trembling slightly despite her best effort at sounding casual. "I did not ask for this..." Kushina repeated, this time it was recognized by Hikaru. His smile faltered, and turned into a frown as he was watching the woman stroking a finger over the baby boy's eyebrow.

"I just want to be left alone by in peace... Just me... And my child..." So much has happened this week for Kushina, she gave birth to Naruto, got abducted and thus afterwards had the Nine-Tails extracted by the masked man, resealed within herself and Naruto and now, Minato is dead and here she is, being held under the wings of a random person, another man. How could this happen to her? Minato was supposed to be here! They were supposed to raise little Naruto together as a family, have another child running around in the future! And that knowing she has lost her husband, the very person she has committed her whole life to, this pain will never fade away.

Kushina grunted and flinched, her throat muscles flexing as she swallowed hard. The pain travels through the woman's body, setting every nerve and muscle on fire as she tensed. "You need to relax Uzumaki-san, panicking won't help you recover." He said, walking over to grab the rubber handles of Kushina's wheelchair. She glanced up at the brown haired man, who was beaming a reassuring smile. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm here to protect you and your son." He said, turning his head to glance at the doctor. "I'm off with her now if you don't mind, doctor."

Smiling happily, the doctor waved his hand dismissively. "Not at all, it was a pleasure having you here Uzumaki-san and I hope you recover soon. Also, best of luck with your newborn son." With that said, the brown haired man glanced down at the red haired woman whose puzzled expression showed her confusion. "Now, shall we go?"

"... Where to?" The woman enquired, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"My apartment of course!" The man responded, and with that said he began pushing her out of the room and hospital, and into the streets of Konoha while he hummed quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>「 TO BE CONTINUED 」<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>「 EXTRA 」<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Hikaru Miyazaki.

**Birthdate: **August 8 (16)

**Height: **175 centimeters.

**Weight: **76 kilograms.

**Blood Type: **O.

**Affiliation: **Konohagakure.

**Ninja Rank: **Jounin.

**Favorite Food:** Gyoza.

**Hobbies: **Traveling, Eating, Drinking.

**Voice: **Daisuke Ono.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Kakashi Hatake.

**Birthdate: **September 15 (14)

**Height: **170 centimeters.

**Weight: **56 kilograms.

**Blood Type: **O.

**Affiliation: **Konohagakure.

**Ninja Rank: **Jounin.

**Occupation: **ANBU Captain.

**Favorite Food:** Salt-broiled Saury and Miso Soup with eggplant.

**Hobbies: **Reading, Icha Icha series in particular.

**Voice: **Kazuhiko Inoue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Holy crap, it's already been two months since I last updated this story? Sorry for the long wait folks! I had other FanFictions in mind, including some original writings that I nearly forgot about this story's existence. Considering the fact that I put my other FanFiction on indefinite hold, I can focus on writing this one henceforth. It wasn't a easy one to write, but it sure was fun! Though, I'm worried about my OC's first impression on you guys. If he comes off as a Gary Stu or something of the sort, please tell me. I am trying my hardest to avoid making an OC that is simply any stereotype.

Also, I am seriously considering to change Sasuke's gender into a girl. The original Naruto story would have been more dynamic if Sasuke was a girl to be honest. So that's why, I set a poll up for you guys! I want to know for sure whether or not a Female Sasuke is a good idea or it will damage the story's quality.

Oh yeah, Naruto is finally over! As in literally. After 15 years and 700 chapters it has finally come to an ending. The epilogue was... How can I put a finger to this... Alright, I guess. Not the best, it felt sort of fanservice-like and forced with all the couples. It felt like the couples were just there to please the fans. Not to mention the chapter seems generally rushed and unexplained. But it certainly was satisfactory seeing Naruto become Hokage.

Beside of that, reviews are greatly appreciated! They give me the motivation and confidence to continue writing this story further! Plus, it gives me the power to write even faster!

With that said, see you guys on the next chapter of _Naruto: Study of the Heart_! Until then, love and peace!


End file.
